


Kenny's many Valentines

by Killer_Queen



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Title : Kenny's Harem, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Roses, Saint Valentine - Freeform, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Queen/pseuds/Killer_Queen
Summary: Kenny avait toujours été sensible à ce qui était romantique, et particulièrement à la Saint Valentin. Lorsqu’il arrive au lycée lundi matin, il ne peut s’empêcher d’espérer innocemment que quelqu’un aura pensé à lui et lui aura laissé une rose dans son casier.Il est cependant loin de s’imaginer les proportions que vont prendre cette fête.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Kenny McCormick, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick, Token Black/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Kenny's many Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit au dernier moment pour la Saint Valentin, vraiment sur un coup de tête

Kenny avait toujours eu un côté romantique. Il avait toujours été sensible à la délicatesse, aux émotions, à ce qui était beau, à ce qui l’émouvait. Alors, inévitablement, lorsque le mois de février avait commencé à pointer le bout de son nez, le blond s’était surpris à enrouler plusieurs fois une mèche dorée autour de son doigt, en rêvassant de cette fête qui ne tardait à arriver.

Peu importe à quel point la Saint Valentin était commerciale ; elle restait aux yeux du garçon un moment très attendu de l’année. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’imaginer ─ d’espérer ─ qu’il recevrait quelque chose ; une lettre anonyme dans son casier, une boîte de chocolats sur sa table, ou même une confession de la part d’un garçon de sa classe qui le prendrait à part après les cours.

C’était cliché, certes ; mais Kenny avait grandi avec des contes de princesses et de princes charmants. Il ne lui manquait plus que son prince, et il serait épanoui.

Tout le week-end entier, il n’avait pu contenir son excitation et son enthousiasme, voire son appréhension ; car le lundi serait le jour J. Il mourait d’impatience et espérait de tout son cœur que quelqu’un penserait à lui ; il était également un peu nerveux, car il n’avait pas eu cette chance l’année passée. Quelque chose qu’il ne comprenait pas trop, car il était, d’après ses amies Bebe et Heidi, vraiment mignon et vraiment gentil. Il se confortait dans l’idée que ses admirateurs étaient juste trop timides.

Le portable de Kenny vibra sur sa coiffeuse, et il quitta momentanément son reflet du regard afin de lancer un coup d’œil à son téléphone ; il apprit par un message de Kyle que ses amis arriveraient chez lui dans quelques minutes. Kenny se pressa et récupéra immédiatement son tube de gloss, qu’il appliqua avec expérience sur ses lèvres pleines, voyant en même temps le verni rose sur ses ongles.

Depuis qu’ils avaient eu leur permis de conduire, Cartman et Stan avaient pris l’habitude de venir les chercher tous les matins pour les emmener en cours ; ce jour-là, c’était le tour d’Eric. Une fois qu’il fut prêt, Kenny se releva, ajusta les plis de sa jupe foncée qui lui descendait jusqu’à mi-cuisse, releva un peu ses collants jusqu’au niveau de ses genoux, puis attrapa son cartable en tissu de couleur beige et le jeta sur une épaule, se dépêchant de dévaler les escaliers de sa maison en entendant le klaxon de la voiture hybride de Mme. Cartman.

Il referma la porte d’entrée derrière lui puis trottina jusqu’à la voiture, ouvrant la portière arrière, comme d’habitude. Il s’assit sur le siège et referma la porte, plaçant son cartable à ses pieds dotés de ballerines noires. Il tourna la tête vers ses amis et les regarda rapidement ; Kyle était à côté de lui et le regardait fixement avec des yeux écarquillés, Cartman l’ignora et commença à redémarrer la voiture, et le blond croisa le regard de Stanley ainsi que sa bouche stupidement pendante dans le rétroviseur.

─ Salut, murmura timidement le blond à l’adresse de chacun d’entre eux.

Stan se racla alors immédiatement la gorge et referma la bouche, tandis que Kyle secouait la tête et se sortait de sa transe.

─ Tu, hum, tu es resplendissant, lui dit Kyle.

─ Ouais, ajouta Stan, vraiment éblouissant.

Kenny rougit et lâcha un gloussement mélodieux, venant replacer une mèche dorée derrière son oreille percée immédiatement après, tout en affichant un sourire éclatant qui révélait plusieurs fossettes sur ses joues constellées de taches de rousseur.

─ Merci… répondit-il, touché.

─ Kahl, hippie, appela Cartman, je peux sentir vos yeux déshabiller Kinny, et je suis même pas en train de vous regarder.

Cette remarque embarrassa les deux garçons qui grincèrent des dents et détournèrent les yeux de leur ami blond, afin de lancer un regard noir à Eric à la place.

─ La ferme, gros lard, grogna le rouquin.

Stan se contenta de faire semblant de se gratter les joues pour masquer ses quelques rougeurs et ils se remirent en route en silence. Kenny était plongé dans ses pensées et serrait fermement les pans de sa jupe dans ses poings, impatient et nerveux à l’idée d’aller au lycée. Car il y avait quelque chose de différent ; cette année, les représentants des classes avaient décidé de faire quelque chose de spécial pour la Saint Valentin.

Pour un simple dollar, n’importe qui pouvait acheter une rose ; le but étant de l’offrir à quelqu’un de spécial. Et Kenny espérait de tout cœur qu’il recevrait une rose. Mais il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs non plus, alors il se forçait à rester neutre et à partir du principe qu’il n’en recevrait pas. Histoire qu’il ne fût déçu s’il n’en recevait pas, mais absolument ravi s’il avait de la chance.

Et c’est ainsi que, sans le savoir, Kenny passa la meilleure des Saints Valentins.

Il entra tout d’abord au lycée un petit sourire aux lèvres en voyant les roses dans les mains de quelques chanceux ravis et, inconsciemment, il trottina jusqu’à son casier avec un cœur qui battait vite d’anticipation. Il resta immobile devant quelques instants, essayant d’apercevoir quelque chose à l’intérieur du casier bleu en regardant par les interstices, puis se décida à l’ouvrir tout en retenant sa respiration.

A peine qu’il eût ouvert son casier, une avalanche de _rouge_ se déversa sur ses pieds et il eut un petit mouvement de recul, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Abasourdi, il regarda les roses ( _il devait y en avoir une trentaine !_ ) sans réagir. Elles étaient toutes enroulées du même ruban bleu, ce qui lui indiquait qu’elles venaient probablement de la même personne.

Il se rendit alors pleinement compte que, ça y était, enfin, il avait reçu de l’attention le jour de sa fête préférée, et un énorme sourire aux dents blanches et éclatantes s’étira sur son visage. Kenny remarqua alors la petite note accrochée à une rose et se pencha pour la ramasser, ignorant les quelques élèves hébétés qui passaient à ses côtés, s’arrêtaient même derrière lui, pour regarder sa quantité astronomique de roses.

Il déplia la note et lut le message avec un cœur qui palpitait fort dans sa poitrine.

_« Quand je te vois sourire j'ai un peu le sentiment d'avoir du Hootie & the Blowfish dans la tête. »_

_Craig_

Un énorme sourire resplendissant s’esquissa sur les lèvres roses et pleines de Kenny et il apporta une main à son cœur, sentant le muscle battre la chamade sous sa main. C’était Craig ! Craig _Tucker_ lui avait offert des roses (beaucoup de roses) pour la Saint Valentin. Kenny n’arrivait pas à y croire. Il lui avait semblé que Craig lui adressait beaucoup de clins d’œil et de petits sourires en coin charmeurs lorsqu’ils se croisaient, mais il avait toujours cru que le grand brun le taquinait simplement.

Au même moment, Kenny tourna la tête, plaquant la note contre son cœur, et aperçut justement Craig qui traversait le large couloir en compagnie de Jimmy. Ses mains étaient plongées dans les poches de son large sweat bleu foncé et son visage hâlé et impassible ; du moins jusqu’à ce qu’il croisât le regard du blond, aperçût les roses et la note, puis décidât d’afficher le plus petit des sourires en coin à la fois arrogant et attendri tout en lui faisant un clin d’œil discret.

Kenny sentit son cœur faire des saltos arrière et il cacha son visage cramoisi et bouillant dans ses mains.

* * *

Après la sonnerie, Kenny était encore chamboulé par sa découverte du matin et les nombreuses roses qu’il avait reçues du grand brun qu’il avait toujours cru inatteignable ; et cette raison fut la seule qui l’empêcha de se rendre compte immédiatement qu’une _nouvelle_ fleur l’attendait, proprement placée sur sa table en physique-chimie. C’est le cri excité et étranglé d’Heidi qui le ramena à la réalité ;

─ Kenny ! couina-t-elle, tu as une rose !

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et son regard insatiable se déposa sur la fleur dotée d’une petite note dans un carton replié. Il écarquilla les yeux et échangea un regard avec sa voisine, qui avait l’air encore plus enthousiaste et impatience que lui. Il balaya les élèves qui constituaient sa classe d’un simple regard, mais ils étaient tous occupés et personne ne lui accordait la moindre attention.

Il s’assit alors à sa place et récupéra la rose, la roulant entre ses doigts, puis il ne perdit pas un seul instant pour ouvrir la petite note en carton, ses yeux scannant rapidement l’écriture soignée qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« _Es-tu fait de tellurure de cuivre ? Parce que tu es vraiment CuTe. »_

_Kyle Broflovski_

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kenny et celui-ci se tourna sur sa chaise au moment où le professeur entrait, afin de faire face à Kyle, assis à l’opposé de lui (un geste qu’il faisait constamment dans les cours de Mr. White). Le rouquin était déjà en train de le regarder, ses yeux émeraude se glissant avec une facilité déconcertante dans ses iris bleu clair, et le garçon afficha un petit sourire timide, ses joues pâles légèrement teintées de rose.

Kenny lui adressa en réponse un sourire éclatant, ignorant la chaleur qui s’amassait sur son propre visage, et rapporta la rose rouge qu’il plaqua contre son cœur sans briser le contact visuel avec Kyle, lui faisant comprendre que son cadeau le touchait profondément.

* * *

Kenny était justement plongé dans une discussion passionnée et animée avec ses deux amies Heidi et Bebe à propos de toutes les roses qu’il avait reçues (de deux différentes personnes ; qui plus est, de _Craig_ et de _Kyle_ !) lorsque l’improbable se reproduisit ; mais encore, _jamais deux sans trois_.

Il se dirigeait en direction de son casier, ses copines suivant derrière, et, lorsqu’il fit face au sien, s’apprêtant à insérer la clé dans son cadenas, un bras se posa brutalement au-dessus de sa tête de façon horizontale et le bruit métallique et assourdissant manqua de lui donner un arrêt cardiaque.

Kenny entendit un « aïe » chuchoté derrière lui, provenant sans doute de la personne qui venait de le plaquer contre ses casiers, et lorsqu’il se retourna rapidement sur lui-même afin de faire face à son agresseur, il se rendit compte avec des yeux écarquillés qu’il s’agissait en fait de Clyde Donovan.

Kenny, le dos collé à son casier en raison du peu de place que lui laissait le garçon à la veste letterman rouge et blanche (qui avait désormais, en plus du bras placé horizontalement au-dessus de la tête du blond, un deuxième bras tendu devant lui, le plat de sa main posé sur le métal à côté de la taille de Kenny), leva la tête pour croiser le regard noisette de Clyde.

Qui avait une rose coincée entre ses lèvres.

Kenny, commençant à comprendre ce qu’il se passait, se détendit et soutint avec des joues rougies et un cœur qui battait plus vite le regard de l’athlète. Ses deux amies, restées derrière, lâchèrent un hoquet de stupeur et, du coin de l’œil, le blond vit Bebe farfouiller frénétiquement dans son grand sac à main afin d’en sortir son portable, sans doute pour filmer la scène.

─ Chmalut mbveauté, fit Clyde en jouant de ses sourcils de façon suggestive, même si ce qu’il disait était complètement déformé par la rose dans sa bouche qui rendait la communication compliquée.

Kenny ignora totalement le ridicule de la situation, ainsi que Bebe qui murmurait avec sarcasme « _mais quel mtombeur, ce Clyde_ », afin de regarder Clyde en attendant avec impatience et des joues rouges son prochain mouvement.

Le brun retira ses bras qui confinaient Kenny dans un espace très limité et retira la rose qu’il avait coincée entre ses lèvres. Sans perdre de temps, il se baissa jusqu’à s’agenouiller devant Kenny, tout en prenant sa douce main dans la sienne en même temps. Il tendit la rose devant lui et afficha un sourire charmeur.

─ J’espère que cette simple rose sera à la hauteur de la Princesse, dit-il d’un ton assuré.

Puis il rajouta d’un murmure un peu rageur ;

_─ J’avais pas autant de budget que l’autre enfoiré narcissique…_

Kenny ignora son amie blonde qui pouffait de rire derrière son poing et prit délicatement la rose des mains de Clyde tout en apportant son autre main à son cœur, affichant un grand sourire charmé et lâchant involontairement un petit gloussement élégant.

Peu importe la situation, le blond adorait être courtisé et Clyde avait beau être un poil ridicule, il avait très bien visé.

* * *

Clyde fut cependant battu lorsque, à midi, Kenny rejoignit Stanley dehors, derrière le lycée, là où les gothiques aimaient bien traîner pour fumer (et ils ne mirent que quelques secondes pour s’en aller en grimaçant et en roulant des yeux lorsqu’ils comprirent ce qui était en train de se passer ; bien avant Kenny lui-même). Kenny n’avait pas questionné le fait que Stan s’était ramené au matin avec sa guitare ; mais lorsqu’il le vit, tout souriant, sa guitare dans les bras, il fut vraiment heureux que son ami d’enfance ait eu l’idée de ramener son instrument favori.

_─ We've known each other for so long_ , commença-t-il à chantonner en grattant les cordes de sa guitare.

Kenny reconnut instantanément les paroles et un grand sourire, à la fois amusé et touché, apparut sur son visage angélique, lâchant un tout petit rire en se disant à quel point Stan était stupide et adorable pour lui chanter cela.

_─ Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it_ , continua Stan avec un grand sourire sur son visage aux traits élégants.

_La vedette athlétique de l’école est en train de me jouer de la guitare_ , ne put s’empêcher de penser Kenny en se mordillant les lèvres pour tenter de masquer son sourire ravi. Il échoua et finit par lâcher un petit rire ; le coin des lèvres de Stan frémit et sa voix trembla le temps d’une note tandis qu’il réprimait son propre rire.

_─ Inside we both know what's been going on..._

Même si Kenny avait toujours été fasciné par les mains de Stan lorsqu’il jouait de la guitare, il ne pouvait se résigner à briser le contact visuel. Il arrivait même à oublier qu’ils étaient derrière le bâtiment pitoyable de la cantine, non loin des bennes à ordure, et que des pigeons à quelques mètres d’eux picoraient des mégots de cigarettes.

_─ We know the game and we're gonna play it…_

A la fin du vers, Stan lui fit un petit clin d’œil ; Kenny ne put s’empêcher de lâcher un petit gloussement. Finalement, Stan arriva enfin au refrain ;

_─ Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down,_ chanta-t-il joyeusement d’un ton si doux et si, _si_ sincère qui rendait les genoux de Kenny bien faibles.

_─ Never gonna run around and desert you,_ continua-t-il sans jamais faire de fausse note.

Kenny se mit à se dandiner sur un pied, faisant inconsciemment tournoyer sa jupe, un sourire timide et attendri sur les lèvres.

_─ Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye…_

Stan fit un simple petit pas en sa direction.

_─ Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you…_ termina-t-il tout doucement, en murmurant presque.

Il afficha alors un sourire un peu plus timide et baissa sa guitare.

─ Bonne Saint Valentin, Ken, dit-il alors avec un sourire rempli de tendresse.

Le blond lâcha un nouveau rire, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et, les larmes aux yeux, se rua vers Stan et se jeta dans ses bras, frottant sa joue rosée contre le torse du brun, qui referma ses bras autour de lui dans une prise chaleureuse et protectrice.

* * *

L’après-midi, le blond se dirigea de nouveau vers son casier afin de vider son cartable des cahiers qu’il avait utilisés la matinée, se déplaçant entre les groupes d’élèves qui attendaient dans les larges et longs couloirs que la sonnerie retentît et qu’il fût de nouveau l’heure de retourner en cours.

Sans trop de pensées, il inséra sa clef dans le cadenas et ouvrit son casier, se figeant immédiatement en apercevant une boîte d’un blanc immaculé à l’aspect très chic au milieu. Hébété, il se demanda si cela était de nouveau un présent pour la Saint Valentin, n’arrivant pas à croire qu’il avait _encore_ un nouvel admirateur.

Plus que ravi, Kenny tira délicatement la boîte vers lui et souleva le couvercle, écarquillant les yeux en voyant une paire de boucles d’oreilles étincelantes assorties à un bracelet tout aussi époustouflant, reposant sur un socle de velours. Le blond apporta une main contre sa bouche et caressa délicatement les pierres incrustées dans le bijou, un sourire se dessinant sous sa main.

Il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation lorsque Bebe arriva à ses côtés, lâchant une exclamation de surprise en voyant les bijoux dans ses mains.

─ Oh mon dieu, c’est encore un cadeau ?! fit-elle en écarquillant ses beaux yeux bleus.

Kenny, incapable de parler, se contenta de hocher frénétiquement la tête.

─ Eh ben, petit chanceux, t’es vraiment désiré, toi.

Puis elle plissa les yeux et se rapprocha, inspectant les bijoux de son regard scrutateur.

─ Ce sont des vrais ; la personne qui t’a offert ça, en plus d’avoir bon goût, est forcément riche. Ou stupide.

Plongé dans ses pensées, se demandant qui avait bien pu lui offrir cela sans même mettre son nom sur l’étiquette, Kenny mit quelques instants avant de tourner la tête et de balayer ses alentours du regard, espérant croiser le regard de quelqu’un qui pourrait potentiellement être l’auteur de ce cadeau attentionné.

Il repéra Tweek et Clyde qui discutait dans le fond du couloir, autour de Token. Qui le regardait droit dans les yeux, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Kenny ouvrit la bouche en grand, très vite remplacé par un grand sourire, et Token eut l’air satisfait, comme si voir les étoiles pétiller dans les yeux bleus du blond suffisait à le rendre heureux.

Il se redressa du mur sur lequel il s’appuyait, hocha solennellement la tête en direction de Kenny, puis s’en alla, ses deux amis sur les talons.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, alors qu’il avait une heure de permanence et se prélassait sur les sièges du couloir principal du lycée en compagnie de Bebe et Heidi, une silhouette apparut devant lui.

─ Hum, Kenny ?

L’intéressé se redressa, repliant sa jupe en même temps, et plongea ses yeux bleus dans celui (l’autre étant fermé par une longue cicatrice rosâtre) de même couleur de Leopold Stotch, qui cachait ses mains derrière son dos et semblait un peu nerveux.

─ Oui Leo ? fit doucement Kenny.

Le blond se racla la gorge, hésita un instant, lança un regard à Kenny puis détourna bien vite les yeux, et enfin se lança ;

─ Euh, tu peux venir avec moi deux minutes ?

Intrigué, le blondinet hocha la tête et se releva, échangeant un regard avec ses deux amies qui avaient l’air confuses, puis suivit le garçon légèrement plus grand. Leopold l’emmena dans un coin à part, ne voulant sans doute pas être dérangé par des passants, puis il se tourna vers Kenny et, évitant toujours son regard, il se mit à se basculer d’avant en arrière sur ses pieds, roulant sur ses talons, les mains cachées derrière son dos.

─ Hum, je, euh, je voulais t’offrir quelque chose, fit-il nerveusement, les joues un peu rouges.

Kenny hocha doucement la tête, n’arrivant même pas à prononcer le moindre mot, attendant patiemment, puis une douce chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps lorsque Leo lui montra ce qu’il cachait dans son dos et le tendit devant lui, révélant une jolie boîte décorée de rubans, contenant sans aucun doute des chocolats.

─ Je- je les ai faits moi-même ! s’écria-t-il.

Il osa enfin plonger son regard dans celui de Kenny, et ce dernier frémit légèrement en voyant la détermination qui brûlait dans les yeux bleus de Butters, malgré les rougeurs sur ses joues pâles.

Kenny lui adressa le plus tendre des sourires et tendit doucement les mains vers la boîte que lui tendait son ami, frôlant délicatement ses doigts en même temps, sentant le garçon se raidir instantanément au toucher. Le blondinet à la jupe regarda la boîte quelques instants puis, les joues rosées, adressa un sourire sincère et reconnaissant au garçon devant lui.

─ Merci Leo, ça me touche beaucoup, dit-il doucement.

Le visage de Leopold devint cramoisi, mais il resta droit comme un i.

* * *

La journée ne tardait pas à arriver à son terme et Kenny se précipitait dans les couloirs, les talons de ses ballerines noires claquant sur le sol. Un peu essoufflé, il arriva devant le stand de roses rouges, à ce moment-là tenu par Wendy Testaburger. La jeune fille lui sourit en le voyant arriver.

─ Salut Kenny, tu veux acheter une rose ?

Le blond replaça distraitement une mèche dorée derrière son oreille percée, puis hocha timidement la tête. Il tendit un dollar à la jeune fille qui lui donna en échange une fleur, accompagnée d’un beau sourire. Le blond balbutia un remerciement, puis tourna les talons et parcourut les couloirs d’un pas bien plus lent qu’à l’allée.

Sa main droite se posant inconsciemment au niveau de son cœur, il regarda fixement la rose qu’il tenait dans les mains et se perdit dans ses pensées, ignorant la masse d’élèves qui passaient tout autour de lui.

A qui allait-il bien pouvoir donner sa rose ?

**Fin alternative :**

Même après une longue réflexion, Kenny n’avait pas réussi à choisir parmi les six garçons qui s’étaient plus-ou-moins confessés auprès de lui durant la journée et il avait fini par retourner voir Wendy à son stand pour acheter cinq roses supplémentaires. Alors qu’il sortait justement de la pièce, il remarqua que, par le plus grand des hasards, ils s’étaient tous les six retrouvés dans ce même couloir, provenant de directions différentes.

Le regard des six garçons tomba immédiatement sur lui et les roses qu’il tenait dans ses bras et contre sa poitrine, et Kenny balaya son regard sur chacun d’eux, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, pour la centième fois cette journée. Timidement, il cacha partiellement son visage derrière les fleurs et murmura doucement ;

─ Merci pour tous vos cadeaux...

Voulant respecter l’ordre, Kenny se dirigea d’abord vers le garçon qui se tenait le plus proche de lui et se retrouva rapidement devant Leo, qui le regardait l’air incertain et plein d’espoirs. Kenny hésita un peu, se rapprocha timidement encore un peu, puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur la joue de Leo, y laissant sans aucun doute la marque de son rouge à lèvres.

Il se décala ensuite légèrement pour frotter brièvement son nez contre celui de Leo, les yeux fermés, puis il glissa une rose dans la main du blond qui restait figé et cramoisi devant lui.

Ignorant son cœur qui battait à cent à l’heure, Kenny fit cette fois-ci quelques pas en direction de Clyde qui le regardait avec une bouche entrouverte et un air un peu stupide sur le visage. Le blond esquissa un sourire tendre, puis il se dressa de nouveau sur la pointe des pieds, posa l'une de ses petites mains contre la joue du brun, et lui fit un bisou sur le bout de son nez, en fermant néanmoins les yeux pour se concentrer, y restant quelques secondes.

Il laissa ensuite Clyde ─ qui était tout souriant ─ après lui avoir offert une rose, afin de rejoindre Token, dont le visage était calme mais tout de même enthousiaste. Kenny resta tout d’abord immobile devant lui, la tête complètement relevée pour soutenir son regard, tout en le lorgnant avec des yeux pétillants. Puis il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, attrapa doucement le col de la chemise de Token pour le forcer à se baisser, et posa tout doucement ses lèvres sur le coin de la bouche du garçon, qui afficha un sourire que Kenny sentit sous ses lèvres.

Le blondinet replaça distraitement une mèche dorée derrière son oreille puis posa une rose contre le torse de Token, qui l’attrapa sans briser le contact visuel. Kenny tourna alors la tête et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les iris vert anis de Craig, qui le regardait comme s’il était la plus appétissante des cuisses de poulet, un petit sourire arrogant sur le coin de ses lèvres fines.

Le blond se rapprocha de lui et, alors qu’il comptait faire l’exacte même manipulation qu’avec Token quelques instants auparavant, le grand brun le surprit en attrapant soudainement sa taille et en se baissant rapidement pour l’embrasser à pleine bouche, n’hésitant pas une seule seconde pour insérer sa langue entre les lèvres roses de Kenny, qui rougit fortement sous le geste et lâcha un petit couinement étranglé.

Quelques secondes plus tard cependant, quelqu’un arrivait à leur côté et poussait Craig tout en tirant Kenny du côté opposé ; et avant que le blond n’ait le temps de comprendre ce qu’il se passait, il était forcé de se séparer de Craig et se cognait contre un autre torse. En levant la tête, il croisa le regard gris pâle de Stan qui était encore en train de foudroyer Craig des yeux ; puis son ami d’enfance baissa la tête et la haine qui voilait ses iris fut remplacée par de la tendresse.

Kenny soutint son regard quelques instants, puis Stan se baissa tout doucement vers lui, laissant largement le temps au blond de le repousser s’il le voulait, avant de finalement poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au début, ils furent immobiles ; puis Kenny commença à caresser doucement les courtes mèches de jais sur l’arrière de la nuque de Stan et celui-ci finit par bouger langoureusement ses lèvres contre les siennes, le tenant par la taille et le maintenant tout près de lui.

Ils furent cependant interrompus par Kyle qui toussota volontairement, et Stan se sépara alors de lui, un peu gêné et les joues rosées. Kenny attendit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle puis fit finalement face à Kyle, avec qui il échangea un sourire éclatant et sincère. Kenny fit un pas en sa direction et fut de nouveau surpris lorsque le rouquin enroula sa fine silhouette de ses bras et se pencha en avant pour déposer brièvement ses lèvres sur sa joue constellée de taches de rousseur, ce qui fit rire doucement Kenny.

Après quelques instants, le blond se détacha de lui, plongea ses yeux bleus dans ses iris émeraude, et lui donna la dernière rose.


End file.
